


Ветер западного побережья

by Violet_Stormblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sketches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Stormblue/pseuds/Violet_Stormblue
Summary: «Отражение солнца», немой разговор, намёки на прошлое, а может... и будущее.





	Ветер западного побережья

— Une tasse de café, s'il vous plaît.* 

Разобрав нездешний акцент, официант снисходительно улыбается, но ловко сворачивает меню и быстро убегает в сторону кухни, оставив меня в одиночестве.

Облокотившись на столик, я безучастно наблюдаю за тем, как яхты разрезают воду острыми белыми носами, а после петляют среди высоких пенных гребней. Паруса тяжело хлопают на ветру и превращаются в огромные размашистые крылья, отчего лодки становятся похожи на стаю птиц, готовых стремительно подняться ввысь, но этого, конечно, не происходит, и я разочарованно выдыхаю...

От Франции остаётся двоякое впечатление.

Поражая изяществом и простотой, люди живут неторопливо, словно в замедленной киносъёмке. И могут, не задумываясь ни о чём, минут по сорок жевать один-единственный круассан, полчаса стоять у витрины, рассматривая один-единственный жакет, а после тянуть своё знаменитое «Merci-i-i», словно бесконечную ириску. Остальные же слова произносятся настолько быстро, что я, как правило, успеваю понять меньше половины. В целом, они беззаботно пробуют жизнь на вкус, постоянно улыбаются окружающим и выглядят при этом... абсолютно счастливыми.  

Со мной всё не так просто. 

Если подумать, внешне я неплохо слилась с местной атмосферой. В приглушённом — кремовом — платье и старых выцветших босоножках, я не выделяюсь из толпы, успев твёрдо уяснить, что француженки просто без ума от пастельных оттенков. Вот только лента на шляпе, пестрящая россыпью ярких цветов, тревожит сердце и портит стремление быть незаметной.

Временами кажется, что я больна.

Постоянное беспокойство, как заноза, царапает изнутри, и я вздрагиваю от каждого шороха, пытаясь унять дрожащие коленки, бледнею, читая письма в ожидании плохих новостей, которых нет, и не могу заснуть, не спрятав волшебную палочку под подушку. Чувствовать себя улиткой, спрятавшейся в раковине, становится обычным делом и всё чаще приходит на ум, что я медленно, но верно, схожу с ума, считая, что в обступающем со всех сторон мире существует необъяснимая безымянная угроза... 

Не в состоянии размотать клубок навязчивых мыслей, я прихожу к печальному выводу о том, что безмятежная страна производит на меня странное и гнетущее впечатление.   

Роняя зыбкую тень, с востока наползают рваные облака. Шквальный порыв волнует скатерть, ворох разноцветных салфеток и спасающий от невыносимой жары полотняный навес. Официант появляется второй раз и на столе возникает чашка с дымящимся, покрытым молочной пенкой кофе. Подсластив напиток, я делаю удушливый глоток, а затем окидываю взглядом тусклую морскую гладь.

Только через минуту — из-за красивого названия — внимание приковывает яхта, чёткими линиями напоминающая поджарую гончую.

«Le reflet du soleil».

Знаний французского вполне хватает на то, чтобы перевести надпись на отполированном боку, и я  неотрывно слежу за тем, как по бледной лазури, упруго рассекая волны, плывёт роскошное «Отражение солнца».        

Ветер налетает следующим резким порывом, после чего, разгулявшись не на шутку, без труда срывает шляпу из тонкой соломки. Бессознательно вскинув руку, я понимаю, что сделала это слишком поздно и, скривившись, мысленно восклицаю: «Такое обычно происходит только в дурацком кино!»    

Подхваченная невидимыми потоками, шляпа прощально машет броской шёлковой лентой и, немного покружившись в небе, вихрем опускается на палубу яхты-гончей. «Отражение солнца», утопая в бледно-розовых закатных лучах, даже не думает останавливаться из-за такого пустяка, и, поравнявшись с деревянными столиками, неспешно проплывает мимо, пока я сижу, прикусив губу от досады.

А дальше происходит необыкновенное.  

Из-за серебристого бортика показывается растрёпанная мальчишеская голова, и я, нервно зажав чашку, не могу поверить собственным остекленевшим глазам.

Драко Малфой... больше не бледное испуганное пятно.

Передо мной совершенно другой, охваченный сиянием человек!

Смуглый, подтянутый, обновлённый, он переливающимся сполохом возникает среди бесцветных летних красок и, оглядев набережную с неподдельным интересом, почти сразу замечает меня. А после вскидывает брови, удивлённо моргает и... обрушивает мир одним летящим жестом.

Он — до невозможности робко — взмахивает рукой, а я перестаю дышать.

Между нами простирается река, полная чернильной пустоты...

Невзлюбив друг друга, кажется, с первого взгляда, мы с годами так и не смогли возвести мост, чтобы преодолеть разрушительные чувства, возникшие из взаимной неприязни и скрытых — даже от друзей — обид. Старые привычки оказались неискоренимы, и ничего не изменилось даже после финальной битвы, когда делить, в сущности, стало нечего. После тех событий мы, оставшись в мучительной неизвестности, не виделись ни разу, а ненависть, презрение и боль утонули в океане невысказанных слов.

Слишком гордые или глупые... мы так и не смогли друг друга простить.

Ладонь падает, словно каменная, и чашка громко звякает о блюдце. В ушах остаётся острый звон колокольчиков, а на льняной скатерти — непрозрачное пятно.

Ведь Малфой, позабыв о том, что было раньше, начинает жизнь с чистого листа...

И дарит мне улыбку.

Его непредсказуемость, несущая множество тайных смыслов, сахарно будоражит кровь, а от детской открытости, что сквозит в каждом движении, начинает приятно кружиться голова. Один глубокий дурманящий вдох и усталость исчезает, словно фантом, а необратимое чувство, всколыхнувшись в груди, с удивительной силой выплёскивается наружу и открывает искрящееся переплетение красок, запахов и звуков, которое я упорно не замечала раньше.

Улица расцветает. Чайки уже не стонут, а кричат ликующе и громко, бархатный луч не обжигает, а ласково гладит висок, и в воздухе, щекоча ноздри, рождается тончайший аромат карамели, перемешанный с почти неуловимым осознанием того, что он идёт от Малфоя, который непостижимым образом сумел измениться.

Я почти слепну от нахлынувшего света, и прощение... даётся необыкновенно легко.  

Невесомо взмахнув в ответ, я улыбаюсь так, будто мы старые добрые друзья. А пару мгновений спустя, вспомнив о потере, прикладываю ладонь к макушке и старательно пожимаю плечами.

_«Улетела...»_

Послание летит через волны, Малфой, замешкавшись, озадаченно смотрит на меня, а потом играючи справляется с загадкой, засверкав, как солнечный зайчик. На секунду он пропадает и, вынырнув из-за металлического бортика, являет на свет упорхнувшую шляпу, прочертив небольшой весёлый полукруг.

_«Нашёл!»_

Я радостно киваю в ответ и вытягиваю правую руку вперёд, перегнувшись через стол.

_«Верни»._

Малфой лукаво улыбается, и нежная ямочка возникает на щеке. Он отрицательно мотает головой, а затем поднимает указательный палец, словно придумал хорошую идею, и снова проворно исчезает. Застыв в недоумении, я терпеливо жду, что будет дальше, и несколько вечностей спустя вижу, что он держит в руке совершенно обычный — магловский — фотоаппарат.

_«Подожди»._

Он облокачивается на бортик, подперев голову, и на загорелом лице появляется другая... мечтательная улыбка. Задорный и юный, он смотрит на меня так, будто видит впервые.

Среди сонного предвечернего бормотания моря не разобрать слов, но...

_«Красивая»._

Читаю я по губам и, замерев, остаюсь в замешательстве.

Перед глазами возникает последний... самый трудный образ, который мучал на протяжении последних месяцев после победы, не давая ни капли покоя.

Окутанная дымом, умирающая громада Хогвартса, так и не изгладившись из памяти, видится мне среди кротко набегающих волн, мирно дремлющих домиков и оранжевых отблесков на линии горизонта...

Рассекающие ночь вспышки, и запутанный бег от разящих Пожирателей, когда неизлечимо колет в боку, но нет возможности остановиться. Громкие надрывные крики тех, кто сумел остаться в живых, а после... пронзительная тишина и страшный сладковатый запах смерти, невидимой паутиной расползающийся по стылым разрушенным коридорам.

Бесконечная усталость и безысходность, вылившаяся в череду кошмарных снов, даже тогда, когда всё закончилось и Волдеморта не стало. Как оказалось, победа оставила после себя горькое тягостное послевкусие — невозможность ничего изменить.

**_«Красивая»_**.

Без сомнений повторяет Малфой, веером рассыпающий лучезарность, и утягивает меня в настоящее, разметав прошлое ослепительной ломаной вспышкой.

Всё исчезает...

И между нами остаются последние солнечные блики, запах пряностей и сладко-солёный ветер западного побережья.

Я вижу, как он отводит камеру от лица, чтобы рассмотреть получившийся снимок, и ясный облик ещё больше — разительно! — светлеет. Призрачный и воздушный, словно прекрасное видение, сейчас он кажется мне подлинным отражением солнца...

В глазах появляются непрошеные слёзы, и все силы уходят на то, чтобы не заплакать в голос, потому что Малфой одним порывом сумел окончательно сломать — починить? — меня.

Когда яхта подплывает ближе, оставляя между нами всего несколько метров, он отправляет шляпу в полёт, и та послушно возвращается ко мне, бегло протанцевав в наступающих сумерках.

Наша случайная встреча, несущая неизбежное расставание, быстротечна, как вода, и Малфой, провожая меня задумчивым взглядом, на мгновение становится почти серьёзным. Светлая грусть появляется на безмятежном лице, и перед тем как он окончательно исчезает, я ловлю странное...

_«Знаешь... А я был рад»._

Натянутая, как леска, струна звонко обрывается, и ощущение необыкновенной лёгкости рождается внутри. Я лихорадочно перебираю содержимое сумочки, вскакиваю с места, и, бросившись к парапету, омываемому волнами, неловко оскальзываюсь на булыжниках, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Ветер свободно полощет подол намокшего платья, и, перегнувшись через перила, я спешно вытягиваю руки над водой, чтобы Малфой появился в дрожащем кадре.

Больше всего я боюсь не успеть.

Палец ложится на кнопку, и мир раскалывается новой пламенной вспышкой...

Погружаясь в прохладную ночь, яхта быстро тает и через несколько минут становится похожа на мерцающий кружок среди ласковых фиолетовых отсветов, пахнущих водорослями, солью и чистотой.

Со снимка, оставшись на память, мягко улыбается красивый загорелый мальчик, чьё спокойное лицо густо обрамляют угасающие лучи солнца, кротко озаряющие венец золотисто-медовых волос.

_«Удивительно... Но я тоже»._

Вот оно. То, чего мне действительно не хватало... Понимание того, что теперь всё стало по-другому.

Малфой наглядно показал, что я, ничуть не изменившись, неправильно вошла в новый мир, и помог проститься с прошлым, вернув почти угасшую тягу к жизни. И если мы ненароком встретимся ещё раз — в чём я даже не сомневаюсь — может быть мне тоже стоит поступить... волшебно-безрассудно?

Пока я стою на берегу и гляжу вдаль, улица медленно оживает. Загораются первые фонари, островками роняющие голубоватый свет, и становится многолюдно. Незнакомые голоса, будто пение, стройно журчат вокруг, отчего я осознаю, что хочу прочувствовать этот, пока незавершённый, день до самого конца.

Франция перестаёт казаться слишком чужой, и я чувствую себя порывом ветра, летящим к свободному рассвету, а затем возвращаюсь за столик, чтобы снова — легко! — попросить:

— Une tasse de café, s'il vous plaît!

**Author's Note:**

> *Чашку кофе, пожалуйста. (франц.)
> 
> Песня — Sofi de la Torre — Recognize Me.


End file.
